IBC-13 Got 25% on Primetime in October
November 4, 2015 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 remains to be the third most watched TV network in the country among nationwide among urban and rural homes combined last October with an average national audience share of 27% vs. rival network ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 38%, according to recent data from Kantar Media. On primetime (6 PM to 12 MN), IBC-13 hit a whopping 25% average audience share nationwide, or a 4-point-lead over ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA 7’s 31%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Filipino sports fans who watched the much-awaited 2015-16 PBA season with the PBA Philippine Cup which is scoring the national TV ratings of Alaska Aces vs. Blackwater Elite (37.9%), Star Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (32.4%), Mahindra Enforcers vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (29.5%) and Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Star Hotshots (27.7%). Winning the pack of most-watched programs in the country is the two primetime fantaseryes such as Josh Padilla-starrer Kumander Bawang with an average national TV rating of 36.4% followed by Fantasiko (35.2%), Drew Arellano's game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and IBC’s flagship newscast Express Balita (34.1%). Weekend programs like the the feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (30.8%) and the singing reality show Born to be a Superstar (30.2%) landed on the 8th, 12th and 13th spots respectively after consistently dominating Saturday and Sunday programming the previous month. Before I Fall in Love, meanwhile, continues to charm up primetime viewing with an average TV rating of 28.1%. The premiere of Paano Kita Iibigin (25.2%) which is scoring its first month in the ratings game since they premiered. Completing the roster of top 25 most watched programs in the country for October is Love Notes (25.5%), Love of My Life (25.2%) Dancing with the Stars (24.7%) and IBC's top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S. (22.7%). Overall, IBC-13 swept nine out of the top 30 programs nationwide according to Kantar Media. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, People's Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, ZenithOptimedia, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Philippine Daily Inquirer , CNN Philippines, Starcom, Clubmedia, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'Top 25 Programs In October 2015 (National Homes)' #''Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.4% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Blackwater Elite'' (IBC) - 37.9% #''Kumander Bawang'' (IBC) - 36.4% #''Fantasiko'' (IBC) - 35.2% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 34.9% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.4% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup: Star Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 32.4% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 20.6% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 30.2% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Globalport Batang Pier'' (IBC) - 29.5% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (Saturday) (GMA) - 29.4% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% #''Before I Fall in Love'' (IBC) - 28.1% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.1% #''Pasion de Amor'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.4% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.2% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 25.5% #''Goin' Bulilit'' / Rated K (ABS-CBN) / Love of My Life (IBC) - 25.2% #''Dancing with the Stars'' (IBC) - 24.7% #''Celebrity Playtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.3% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 22.7% Source: Kantar Media